


Fuck Buddy

by Lovely Arcade (stubbornsatan)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornsatan/pseuds/Lovely%20Arcade
Summary: They're fuck buddies, that's all.





	Fuck Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosingInterest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosingInterest/gifts).



It should be impossible for a bliss to feel like a battle but it is exactly what's happening. The scent in the air is thicker than leftover gunpowder. Their breathing is calm, but hearts always have different language than any other things.  
"You should be sleeping," Seungri's hand creeps like vine around his waist, his leg comes to rest across Jiyong's thighs.  
" _We_ should be sleeping," Jiyong corrects him and reaches for his phone. He replies to some message and put it back on the nightstand before humming appreciatively at Seungri's little nip on his jaw. "You're insatiable."  
"I am," Seungri says, smirking with pride. His rings catch stubborn moonlight that slips through the blinds, oh, how Jiyong wants to strip him bare from all those bindings. "You like me."  
"I like you the best," Jiyong kisses him deep on the mouth, stealing a breath before giving another. "Sometimes."  
"Sometimes," Seungri reminds him, gentle and sweet against Jiyong's lips. His body dances its way until they're chest to chest, no room for doubt about Seungri's insistent pressing of hips. "Good."  
"Enough," Jiyong encourages him with a squeeze on his naked ass. "No?"  
"Yeah," Seungri cries beautifully as Jiyong's fingers map his entrance, unforgiving as they're going in. "Fuck."  
"Not enough then," Jiyong bites his ear. "Not even near."  
Seungri gives a startle laugh and rewards him with a moan that gives Jiyong's spine a shock when he curls his fingers just right.  
"This is bad," Jiyong rolls them both until he's sliding home, still slick and smooth after their previous encounter. "God, you're bad."  
Seungri swats at his chest then perks up when Jiyong picks up the rhythm. "There," he pants. "Faster."  
Jiyong hums and ceases his movement, pulling out deliberately slow, pushing in in snail's pace. This is a war, he sings to himself, a battlefield. Under him, Seungri is glaring although half-lidded, his sweaty hair tangled messily on the pillow.  
"More," he demands, pulling Jiyong impossibly closer with his heels. "Come on."  
Jiyong smiles proudly when his name dies on Seungri's tongue as he takes Seungri's hot cock in his hand. He thumbs its head and Seungri's voice leave its owner's lip like a foreign concept. Seungri seems to be saying something but it falls short to deaf in Jiyong's ear and then they're just moving in sync.  
 _Aftermath_ , Jiyong thinks when Seungri comes, messy and warm in his palm. He doesn't have time to think further because the next moment Seungri is straddling him, watching him through the fog of lust as he rides and rides until Jiyong sees stars in a white light. When the high is gone, they lie side by side watching the ceiling and its fake protection.  
"Do you ever think about this?" Seungri is always the first to recover. Jiyong is sure that he has some secret mantra or something.  
"I think all the time," Jiyong nudges his arm with his elbow.  
Seungri laughs, crisp and secretive. "About me?"  
"About other things," Jiyong admits. His chest constrict with ease, he is breathing easier.  
"Hmm," there's no accusations in Seungri's tone. All is well, as per usual. "It's unsettling, you're going to get wrinkles soon."  
"Hmm," it's Jiyong's turn to shut up. "Maybe."  
"We should be sleeping," Seungri turns to take a better look at Jiyong. "I have a flight to catch."  
"And people," Jiyong yawns.  
"And people," Seungri closes his eyes. Butterflies with colorful wings are desperately trying to pull him into sleep. "Many of 'em."  
"That's your job," Jiyong kisses his cheek softly. "That's why I'm keeping you around."  
"I'm useful," Seungri swats his arm. "Fuck you."  
"Yeah, later perhaps? People won't appreciate us coming with bags under our eyes."  
"Hm-mm."  
Jiyong kisses his forehead, "Night, sweetheart."  
"Fuck buddy," Seungri corrects him softly. "Talk to you tomorrow."  
"Nah," Jiyong chuckles. "You have girlfriend tomorrow."  
"Oh, right," Seungri clicks his tongue.  
"Right," Jiyong pinches his nose. "Talk to you after that?"  
"Before," Seungri eyes him carefully. "Do we really need to sleep?"  
Jiyong laughs. "No," he ruffles Seungri's hair. "Not really."  
"Good," Seungri snuggles closer. "Good enough."

 


End file.
